los hijos de lo creepypastas
by carlossonic3
Summary: un fic para que pasen el rato :D


Hola gente de fanfiction (/Que saludo tan original ¬¬/) me he decidido a hacer un fic de los hijos de los creepypastas es mi primer fic así que no sean malos D: porfa. Bueno no les quitares más tiempo y comenzare. Por cierto si quieren salir en la historia solo déjenme en los reviews como quieren ser en ella. Deben dar lo siguiente:

Sexo:

Nombre:

Poder:

Forma De Matar:

Pareja:(opcional)

Como Quieren Que Sea Su Hijo/a:(Opcional)

Apariencia:

Edad:

notar:

Y bueno eso es todo comenzamos :D

-Los Hijos De Los Creepypastas-by Carlossonic3-

* * *

-Ninguna. 1-

Habla el narrador ósea sho :3 (/holí/) - esto significa cuando es mi pensamiento.

Narrador: Han pasado años desde que los creepypasta conocieron el amor lo cual muy bien sabrán dio sus frutos todos estaban felices al pasar los años. pero lo que no sabían era que un gran mal los asechaba y tendrían que enfrentar peligros más grandes que cualquier otro que hayan vivido juntos con sus hijos que traerán más de una sorpresa (/uy que mello D:/)

-Jeff pobreza

Jeff: Era un día normal como cualquier otro yo estaba observando a unos campistas que se perdieron en el bosque de slendy (/Que casualidad ¬¬/) estaba esperando el momento a que separaran para mandarlos a dormir obviamente podría a serlo aun estando juntos pero no sería nada divertido. Campista: Bueno chicos iré a regar las plantas ya vuelvo¡ Ahhhhh que bien pensé que Iba a explotar ¿eh? ¿Quien anda ay¡? que raro escuche algo que se movía entre los arboles neee. debe ser mi imaginación. Jeff: al fin¡ uno se separo ahora a divertirme un rato (Me acerque lentamente Asia ese chico que estaba ay orinando en una nota de slendy al parecer no la vio bueno sino lo mato yo de seguro Slendy cuando se entere sí. me seguí acercando lentamente hasta llegar cerca de su cuello pero el chico se dio cuenta de mi y enpezo a gritar). Campista: PERO QUE MIERDA¡ (Ese tipo era horrible su cara blanca y horrorosa una sonrisa macabra dibuja en la cara de mejilla a mejilla y además no tenia parpados que reflejaban en mi un terror absoluto) .Jeff: El chico se dio cuenta de mi al verme trato de correr pero no llego muy lejos ya que cuando iba corriendo rápidamente lance mi cuchillo enterrándolo en su pierna derecha el pobre cayo rápidamente a lo cual aproveche y me abalance sobre el clavando mi cuchillo en su estomago y empecé a apuñarlo una tras otra vez la sangre salía a chorros y chorros (me encanta ver como se asustan con mi cara es que no pueden soportar tanta belleza y amo ese color rojo de la sangre y ese olor ya entiendo porque Bloody painter no usa otro color que no sea ese) el gritaba muy fuerte tanto que tuve que cerrarle la boca al final solo le dije SHHHHHH GO TO SLEEP¡ clavándole el cuchillo en su corazón y matándolo. Trate de ir por los otros Campistas pero parece que me escucharon mientras me divertía y llamaron a la policía la cual llego muy rápido así que me tuve que ir corriendo de ay.

Narrador: Minutos después en la creepyhouse (/ósea la casa de slender man pinches mantenidos¬¬/). Jeff: al entrar conseguí a todos como siempre a y Nina con Alice (Alice es la hija de Jack y nina es igual que Jack solo que es niña y tiene el pelo largo y un mechón rosado va vestida con un suéter como el de su padre y una máscara rozada que chorrea el mismo liquido que el de Jack y unas medias y falda como las de su madre. y además también es psicópata y caníbal). (/el reflejo de sus padres :V/) A lo cual me saludaron. Nina: oh? a hola Jeff. E. Jack: hola Jeff veo que ¿saliste a divertirte no? Jeff: jeje ya me conoces. Alice: tío jeeeeeeeff¡ me trajiste lo que te pedí? :3. Jeff: Claro que si pequeña toma (le pasa unos riñones) disfrutalos están frescos. Alice: gracias :3. Jane. Al fin llegaste los niños estaban preguntando que cuando los ibas a sacar a pasear (/ósea matar ¬¬/). Jeff: ah¡ claro lo había olvidado jeje bueno donde están mis pequeños destripadores (mis hijos se llaman Jeffrey y Janet Woods como yo a ambos les gusta hacer a la gente hermosa y por eso los amo Jeffrey es pálido con el pelo castaño y ojos azules usa una chaqueta y pantalones negros como la míos el tiene 14 años y Janet es igual a su madre ojos verdes y pelo negro hasta la cintura usa un traje negro como el de jane tiene la misma edad que Jeffrey. trate de que ambos no fueran como yo pero al final salieron igual de perturbados que yo jeje). Jeffrey y Janet: Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡ (abalanzándose sobre el) no nos sacaste a pasear (Poniendo caras tristes). Jeff: lo siento niños será luego. Jeffrey y Janet: D: MALO¡ . Jeff: Jane ¿no has visto a slender? Necito hablar con el. Jane: No lo eh visto desde hace rato. Jeffrey: Papá yo vi el tío Slendy está en el patio con mika (Mika es la hija de slender man y slender woman es igual que ellos. No tiene cara. tiene un pelo largo hasta la cintura también es casi igual de alta como ellos y un bello traje negro con una rosa muerta en el pelo tiene 13 años) y también estaba Masky con Brad (Brad es el hijo de Masky no sabemos quién es su madre Masky jamás nos dice quien es su madre. Brad tiene el pelo rubio con ojos castaños usa una chaqueta como la de Masky pero color roja una máscara y unos jeans negros tiene 14 años a diferencia de Masky Brad solo tiene una personalidad y la cual es asesina (/les ahorrare tiempo todos los niños salieron igual a los padres en estado mental :V/). Hoddye con Alex(Alex es el hijo de Hoddye pelo negro ojos verdes y una capucha pero sin mascara (/a lo mejor Hoddye se ve así :V/) jeans azules y chaqueta negra además de no hablar mucho y ser distante su madre al igual que la de Brad es desconocida tiene 13 años (/ya me imagino a las fugoshis pensando mal …/) ) y Toby con Rouse y Drake (Rouse y Drake son los hijos de Ticci Tobby y Clockwork Drake es como Toby pero con un reloj en su ojo izquierdo suéter negro y unos jeans negros su ojo derecho es verde y tiene 15 años y Rouse tiene pelo rojizo y un reloj en su ojo derecho tiene pelo medio corto usa una chemise roja con jeans negros su ojo izquierdo es verde (/si son gemelos/) tiene 14 años).

-Slender pobreza

Estaba hablando con Zalgo de un problema nuevo que habia surgido ase pocos dias . Zalgo: Slender tenemos un gran problema. estuve experimentando con unos demonios tratando de mejorarlos para que fueran mas eficientes pero el experimento fallo y resulta que se salio de control ese demonio conoce todas las debilidades de los creepymonster nececitamos detenerlo YA¡. su nonbre es Drancer. Slender: je no me llevara nada detenerlo. Zalgo: no te confies ya envie a Taills Dolls y a The Rake y ya te imaginaras que paso. Slender: ¿LOS MATO¡?. Zalgo: no pero su estados son graves. Slender: ok les dire a todos cuando vuelva. Zalgo: (asiente con la cabeza). Slender: (un monstruo capaz de destruirnos a todos esto no es nada bueno)

Narrador: Slender volvio a la creepy house y le conto a todos lo sucedido. Slender: y por eso ay que estar juntos ya que es muy peligroso . Jeff: ajajaj slendy por favor ¿un simple demonio nos va a matar? Jaajjaajajjaajajajaj no me hagas reir . Slender: callate gran idiota no vez el problema que tenemos. frente a nosotros¡. Jeff: con cara de sorprendido. : entonces no nos podemos dar el lujo de quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. :Nina: cierto no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada¡. Masky y hoddye: es verdad¡. Jane: no podemos quedarnos aquí ay que buscarlo todos juntos Slender: SILENCIO¡ no entienden que sabe nuestras debilidades. Todos: cual debilidades nosotros no tenemos dibilidades. Slender: LOS NIÑOS ELLOS SON NUESTRAS DEBILIDADES¡. Narrador: un gran silencio recorrio la casa. luego de eso todos siguieron sus actividades normales pero todavia la noticia de Drancer retunbaba en su cabezas

-Jeffrye pobreza

Papá mamá y los demas estan muy preocupados y no nos quieren decir porque. Janet: es posible que no nos incunda eso. Brad: deberiamos ir a ver que escuchamos. Alice: si verdad. Mika: no mi papá se va a enojar y no quiero eso. Rouse y Drake: gallina jajaja. Mika: NO SOY GALLINA¡ (grito Mika molesta sacando sus tentaculos de la espalda). Rouse y Drake: ok no eres gallina ._. . Narrador: en ese momento se escucho un grito por toda la mansion.

Xx:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡. Jeff: QUE PASA¡ o no AYUDAAAAAA¡.

CHAN CHAN CHAN suspenso jajaja ¿quien sera el que fue atacado? ¿Porque jeff pidio ayuda? ¿Descrubiran los niños la amenaza? ¿Dejare de hablar como presentador mal pagado? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo¡

Bueno gente no podia irme sin dejarlos en suspenso XD soy muy malo muahahaha okno :V. Diganme que tal quedo y dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto y si no perdonen por quitarles sus tiempo. Cualquier cosa que quieran que canbie avisenme que para eso esta la cajita de abajo bueno yo me despido bay bay :D


End file.
